Rough beginnings
by finatic-ashley
Summary: Marie reflecs on her past with Logan. Rated M for a reason as always. Contains spanking, teacher/student relations, D/S and a lot of swears
1. Chapter 1

Marie mumbled a little, waking up from her peaceful sleep, her eyes looking straight at the alarm clock that read; 6:38. It was still pretty early so she turned over, facing the man who was sharing her bed, with his large arms wrapped protectively around her. A soft little smile graced her lips as she watched him sleep. She loved her Logan so much, even if he was an ancient ass. She always felt so loved and cared for around him. Not that their odd relationship never had its downs.

Logan had warned her from the very start about what she was getting into but she didn't care. He had told her about how possessive he could be and taught her about D/s, how it was a major kink for him, so she knew exactly what she was doing when she went into this relationship and had learned quite a lot of things from it, things that she didn't mind knowing. Of course, that didn't mean she was happy when she got into trouble with him. None of the others saw it that way though, thinking it was just abuse and that Marie should end it with him. They didn't understand though that they were both happy. They would never understand.

"Why are ya staring at me, pet?" came his sleepy voice, a small amused smile crossing his features. Pet. That was something else that they never understood, something that caused a shiver of excitement to run down her spine.

"Just watching yeh ancient ass sleep" she said, snuggling into his warm chest which vibrated from a tired chuckle, his hand cupping her ass.

"Cheeky little thing" he mumbled, giving her ass a squeeze, his eyes still closed. "Go grab yer collar while I turn the shower on" he ordered.

"Alright, bossy" she smiled, getting out of bed.

"Aint bossy" he chuckled, sending her away with a light smack to her ass.

"Hmmm" she smiled as she made her way over to her wooden box that Logan gave her for their anniversary, opening the lid as she took out the diamond collar inside. Smiling, she held it as she walked back over to him, holding it out.

"Sit" he smiled, unclasping it and fitting it around her neck when she did. "Beautiful" he purred, kissing down her neck.

"Thank you" she craned her neck, relaxing.

He hummed, kissing down her bare chest as he laid her down, pinning her wrists down on the mattress. He sucked roughly on one of her nipples, smirking wolfishly at the moans coming from her lips. The animal shined in his bright eyes, looking up at her face as he kissed all over her naked body, leaving her in desperate whimpers.

"Time for breakfast" he smirked, getting off her as she whined. He loved torturing her like that. "Come on" he grunted, getting his clothes on.

"Yeh mean" she sighed in frustration but got her clothes on too.

"I know" he smirked, taking her down to breakfast, presenting her with pride as he sat down, ignoring everyone else in the kitchen as he gave all his attention to her, holding a strawberry up to her lips.

She smiled, thinking he was beyond cute as she took a bite, loving this man. It wasnt always this lovely though. They had many troubles at the beginning of their relationship. In fact, it was one of the hardest times in her life.

_4 years earlier..._

"Read yer books for the lesson" Logan growled, walking into the History class he had to cover. He didn't know shit about History so he settled for just watching the kids and making sure they did something they were suppose to, sitting at the desk with his arms crossed.

"Where's Ororo?" Marie spoke up, flipping through the book.

"She aint here which is why I'm covering so read and no more questions" he said, putting his boots up on the desk.

Marie looked down at her book, reading a few of the paragraphs before she found herself staring at Logan. She had been crushing on the man since she first met him and since then, her crush had only grew but she was aware that he only saw her like a little sister. It pained her when she saw him flirting with Jean. She guessed he prefered older, bustier red-haired women to a girl like her. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy looking over his body though.

"Marie, eyes to yer book" she heard him order her, being bossy as always. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the book, trying to focus on the words instead of him.

"And dont roll yer eyes at me" he grunted, giving her a stern look. Marie was his favorite of all the students but that didnt mean she was going to let her get away with anything since then the other kids were going to try it.

"Screw yeh" she muttered under her breath, not liking being treated like a little child and clearly- by Logan's expression- he didnt like being cussed at.

"Yer staying behind after the class, Marie" he told her, his tone making her fidget a little.

The class continued with tension in the air, making Marie uncomfortable. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her and her desk whole when the class was dismissed. She packed away, trying to sneak away as she followed everyone out of the class.

"Marie, come up here!" Logan ordered, making her cringe as she halted, going over to the teacher desk instead. "What was that in class?" he demanded to know, giving her a stern look.

"Ah was in a bad mood" she grumbled, shrugging.

"So ya decided to disrespect me in front of everyone?"

"Yeh disrespected meh too!" she scowled, thinking it was unfair how he was scolding her once again, like a small child.

"It aint the same thing" he glared, growling slightly. "Pants down Marie, I aint gonna have ya making a habit of this" he said, patting idly at his knee which made her eyes widen in horror as she took a step back. "Marie, ya try and run and ya wont like what I do" he warned, making her stomach knot.

"If yeh do this then Ah'll hate yeh forever!" she told him, taking another step back but Logan merely snorted at her little threat.

"That just confirms that I am doing the right thing" he said, waiting for her. "Now. Pants off." he ordered.

"No" she took a few more steps back, wanting to run so bad.

"That was yer last chance" he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, bending her over his lap.

"L-logan! yeh cant do this!" she panicked as she squirmed and struggled over his lap.

"Actually, I can so don't make me angrier then I already am" he warned, pinning her hands behind her back then reached under her, unclasping her jeans and pulling them down to her knees.

"Logan! don't!" she blushed deeply, wide eyed as she kicked the best she could.

"Yeh old enough to know better than to act like that, Marie" he lectured, ignoring her please as his hand smacked down on her pantied ass, causing her to yelp. Without stopping once, he spanked her thoroughly, starting from the top curve of her ass, down to the tops of her sensitive thighs.

"Logan! Ah'm- ah!- Ah'm sorry!" she cried out, sniffling as a fire built up in her rear but he continued to ignore her as he continued to smack away at her blistering backside.

"Why are ya being punished?" he lectured, focusing on her sit spots.

"Ah swore at yeh" she sniffled as she lay limb over his knees.

"And?" he pressed, giving her a hard smack to one of her thighs.

"AH! Ah disrespected yeh" she cried out, shifting uncomfortably as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So what are ya going to do in future to avoid this position?" he asked, stopping for a moment.

"Ah'll be good and Ah wont swear at yeh" she mumbled.

He nodded then gave her sit spots another three smacks each to finish getting his message across. "Good girl" he said, pulling her pants back up and turning her over, holding her close. "I don't like punishing ya like that Marie" he said, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Then why do yeh?" she grumbled bitterly, leaning into him. She may have hated the bastard but she still wanted comfort.

"Because it's the only thing that gets through that thick skull of yers and ya need to learn these things."

"Why?"

"Because, if ya go around taking yer bad moods out on the wrong people, anything could happen" he said, soothing her.

She just accepted his reason, rubbing at her eyes harshly.

"Hey, now" he soothed, gently smacking her hands away before lightly brushing away her tears with his thumb. "It's over now" he said as she nodded. "Why dont ya go head down to lunch and save me a spot?" he suggested.

"O-okay" she got off his lap, rubbing her tush as she headed out.

He sighed, shaking his head as he wondered what he was going to do with that girl. She had always been trouble but lately, something had gotten into her. Something that had better get back out of her soon.

At lunch, Logan was concerned by how much Marie was keeping to herself. Usually after something like that, she would try and get as many hugs out of him as possible. He was definitely going to have to sort this out.


	2. Rotten Revenge

Little did Logan know, there was a good reason Marie had been keeping to herself that afternoon. It was something he would soon be finding out. Whether he liked it or not. Probably not.

It was four in the afternoon when Marie found herself sulking on her bed, going over how unfair Logan was in her mind. Lessons had ended that day and it was too early for dinner which meant it was the perfect time for her planning. However, the type of things on her mind needed someone a lot more sneaky then her.

Smirking evilly to herself, the southern girl left her bedroom, heading down to the other bedrooms. Luckily, there was no sign of the hairy assed canuck as she strolled down the halls, acting like she wasnt up to anything in particular.

"Guten tag" the blue elf she had come to think of as a friend, greeted her with the usual sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey Kurt, mind helpin' meh out with somethin'?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Depends" he replied with a flick of his tail. "What do you need?" he asked, somewhat suspicious since Marie never usually asked for anything from him unless it was bad... or fun... or both.

"Those eggs yeh keep in yeh room, Ah need two of 'em" she smirked.

In that second, the elf was gone, leaving behind a gross stink that caused Marie to cover her nose.

"Damn stink" she grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me?!" Kurt gave her a mocking dirty look when he returned, holding two fragile eggs.

"Nothing, yeh the best" she grinned, carefully grabbing the rotten eggs before legging it down to the kitchen. Now she had the eggs, she just needed to find a way for Logan not to sense or see them. It may not have been the brightest of moves but Logan sure was asking for it. Who was Marie to deny karma?

When she entered the kitchen, she hurried right over to the chair that he always sat at, trying to come up with a way to hide the two eggs.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind her.

She spun around with an extremely guilty expression before sighing in relief, seeing that is was just Kitty being nosy. "Oh. It's just yeh" she said.

"Thats not very nice" the other girl complained, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, just glad yeh aint Logan" she explained, turning back to the chair but couldn't think when Kitty continued to try and figure out what she was doing.

"So... what are you doing?" she finally gave up.

"Ah'm tryin' teh do somethin' so buzz off" she grumbled, staring at the chair.

"You know that's Logan's chair, right?"

"Really? Ah had no idea!" came the sarcastic reply.

"There's no reason to be so rude!"

Marie sighed, knowing she was right. "Sorry, Ah'm just tryin' to concentrate."

"I can help" she grinned.

"Ah dont think so."

"Please! please! please! please!"

"FINE!"

Kitty grinned in triumph as she sat up on the table. "Now, what are you trying to do?" she asked since it was settled.

"Ah'm figurin' out how teh get Logan teh sit on these" she sowed her the rotting eggs, causing Kitty to scrunch her nose.

"No way, he's totally going to smell those" she gagged.

"Gee, thanks for the help" Marie rolled her eyes before setting the eggs down on the chair, trying to cover them up with a dish cloth. "What'cha think?" she asked.

Kitty looked at the chair for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Too obvious."

The two girls thought for nearly ten minutes when Kitty finally opened her mouth.

"What if we're thinking about this the wrong way?" she asked, continuing when Marie gave her a confused look. "Who said the eggs have to be on the chair? why not in the back pocket of his jeans?" she finished with an evil smile.

"One problem. Doing that would be a death wish" Marie grumped, dismissing such a ridiculous thought.

"Or would it?"

"What are yeh thinkin'?"

"Jean."

Marie smirked wickedly when she heard that, thinking they actually had a shot. "Kitty, yeh a fuckin' genius" she stated then ran for the doorway.

"I know!" she chirped, following after.

However, neither expected to run right into Logan himself.

He raised his brow, looking down at the girls. "Where ya goin' in such a rush?" he grunted.

"No where" Kitty blushed, almost giving them away.

Marie elbowed her in the ribs before looking up. "Just sortin' a few things before dinner" she said, being careful not to actually lie in front of a feral.

"What things?" he growled.

"Personal girl things!" Marie said quickly, causing Logan to get so uncomfortable, that he didn't even notice the lie.

The large man made a strange cough/snort noise before avoiding eye contact. "Right. Off yeh go" he grunted.

Stifling their snickers, they ran passed him, going right up the stairs.

"That was close" Marie smirked once they were safe.

"I dont get it, what made him uncomfortable?" Kitty frowned.

Snickering more, she leaned into her clueless friend and whispered in her ear. "When a guy hears 'personal girl stuff', they think..." she continued to whisper into her ear, causing her to blush scarlet.

"Oh! but we... oh goodness" she groaned, hiding her face behind her hands.

Marie snickered all the more, nudging her. "Calm down, it worked didn't it?" she smirked at the dirty look she was getting.

Shaking her head, she followed her up to Jean's room.

"Jean! open up!" Marie called, knocking on the door.

"What?" the redhead did as she was told, wondering what on earth was going on.

"We need your help" Kitty grinned.

"Help?"

"Yeah. We're pullin' a prank on Logan an' yeh gotta get these eggs into his jean pockets" Marie smirked, showing her the offending eggs.

"I dont know..."

"Please? It aint like he doesn't deserve it! he's got it comin'" Marie pouted.

"Oh alright but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it" she shook her head, grabbing the eggs before making her way down to dinner. It was Remy's night to cook so there wasn't a doubt that it would be something spicy.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked once she spotted him in the kitchen.

"Sure, darlin" he grunted, going over to the doorway. "Is everything..." his eyes widened when she was suddenly kissing him and could feel her hands on his ass.

She kissed him until she had the eggs in his back pockets, pulling away the second he tried to kiss back. Smiling innocently, she patted his head then went into the kitchen, leaving him confused.

Marie and Kitty had trouble controlling their laughter when he walked back into the kitchen.

"Logan, can yo' help Remy with 'de bowls?" Gumbo asked as Marie shot him a glare. Logan was so close to sitting down but was now walking over to the cabinets, grabbing the bowls. Damn swamp rat.

"Here" he set the bowls down next to the pot on the stove then walked back to his seat, pulling it out as he sat down.

"Any beer left?" he asked, getting up before his ass touched the seat, heading over to the fridge.

Remy merely shrugged.

He looked in the fridge, grabbing one of his bottles of beer then went back to the table. By this time, the food was being placed at the table.

He stopped when he pulled the chair out. "What's that smell?" he sniffed the air in disgust.

Marie pointed to Kurt without the blue boy looking.

"Damn elf, quit leaving that smell everywhere" he growled as Kurt looked up.

"What did I do?" he complained.

Logan just shook his head, sitting down at his chair, raising his brow when he heard something crack.

"Holy- what is that smell?!" Scott demanded to know, covering his nose for dear life as the most rank, disturbing, eggy stench filled the kitchen.

"Sure it aint you, slim?" Logan asked, trying the food Gumbo made.

"It most certainly is not!"

"Logan, I think it's coming from you" Hank tried his best to be polite but couldn't help a few coughs.

"The hell are ya talkin' about?" he stood up, turning to try and find the smell. The whole table erupted in laughter from the mess on the back of his jeans.

"It is you!" Scott snickered.

He rose his brow, placing his hand on the back of his jeans, feeling the goo. His eyes narrowed and a growl ripped through his throat as he glared over everyone at the table. "Who did this?" he demanded but everyone was too busy laughing to fess up so he sniffed, using his senses to find the culprits. "You two" he snarled, eyes set on both Marie and Kitty.

The two girls looked up, hiding their hands. Damn ferals.

"Ah shit... RUUUN!" Marie and Kitty practically fell over each other as they legged it from the kitchen, an angry Logan close behind them.


	3. Hide and Seek

"Come back here, ya little shits!" Logan growled, running after the two girls responsible for his little stinky problem.

Neither Marie, nor Kitty planned on stopping as they legged it up the stairs. If they stayed out of Logan's sight all day then he couldn't do a thing to them, right?

So with that hope in mind, they continued to run for their lives.

"Split" Marie said, nearly out of breath when she noticed him catching up with them. She ran to the left when Kitty went right, smirking. There was no way he would be able to catch them both like this. She never bothered to check which one of them it was that he followed incase it slowed her down as she ran around the building before heading for the front entrance.

It would have been nicer to say that she hoped Kitty was alright but if she was truthful, she hoped she had been caught. At least that would bide herself more time to hide in the hedge maze.

Meanwhile, Kitty was running towards the classrooms, in hopes of finding an empty one to hide out in. Once she found one, she skidded to a halt, phasing through the wall. "Phew" she smiled, wiping her brow as she walked over to the desk. She would just hide out in here for a few hours so Logan would have enough time to cool down. It wasn't like she had much to do with the rotten eggs anyway. After all, it was all Marie's idea.

That wasn't how Logan saw it though as he sniffed the air for the smell of teenage girl. They both had used the eggs. He was surprised Kitty would do such a thing but Marie... he could easily imagine her coming up with such a childish, silly idea. That girl always did have a way of pushing him. It was like she had no common sense at all.

The scents were strong in many areas of the school so he went to the most obvious place first, the girls dormitory. Knowing better then to just barge in, no matter how angry he was, he knocked rather harshly at the door.

"Hi there, Wolvie" Jubilee greeted, smiling when she opened the door but her smile faded when she saw how serious he looked. "What's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen Marie or Kitty?" he grunted out, looking over her shoulder as if he would see them hiding on one of their beds.

"Nope" she shook her head, wondering what was going on. She was just about to ask when he turned and walked off. "Rude, much?" she shook her head, not even wanting to know what was on the back of his jeans as she went back into her room.

Trying to think of where to look next, he headed to the Garage, smelling Marie's fresh scent were bikes and cars but no Marie or Kitty.

"Dammit, where are they?" he growled to himself, scratching his head as he sniffed harder at the air.

...

Marie kept her eyes open for any movement as she walked through the maze. She was starting to wish she had hidden somewhere with at least a clock so she could judge whether it was safe to come out or not. Probably not.

Gasping, she spun around. She could have sworn she had heard footsteps in the maze. "Hello? Logan?" she called, hoping it wasn't him. There was no reply yet the footsteps were getting closer.

"Ah shit" she hurried in the other direction, going faster when she heard the footsteps quicken. It was a matter of seconds before she found herself running in circles around the maze. Taking another turn, she ran right into someone and screamed in surprise, nearly having a bloody heart attack.

"Marie?! you scared me!" Kitty accused, wide eyed.

Marie looked up, giving her a dirty look. "Ah scared yeh? yeh scared meh! Ah thought yeh were Logan!"

"I thought Logan was in here with you. You called him" she said.

"What?! yeh heard meh?" she gaped, glaring when she nodded. "Then why didn't yeh say anything!" she sighed in irritation.

"I didn't want Logan knowing I was in here too" she shrugged.

Marie resisted the urge to smack her as she tried to think.

"Did Logan follow yeh?" she asked.

"No. Hadn't seen him since I ran to one of the classrooms but when I went to our room, Jubilee told me he was still looking" she explained.

"Damn, does he ever give up?" she groaned.

"C'mon, he wont check our room twice" she nudged her, making her way out of the maze.

"I'll stay behind you" Kitty thought out load as she followed her.

"What if Logan spots us from behind?" Marie snorted.

"Oh crap..."

Marie snickered, taking a quick look around before making a run for the building, Kitty close at her heels. Once inside, it was a clear path to their room.

"We did it!" Kitty grinned in triumph.

"Yeah, that hairy git never stood a chance" Marie smirked, opening her door.

"Talking about me, Darlin?" a growl came from inside the room.

They both looked up, gulping when they saw him.

"Not so fast!" he grabbed them both by the back of their shirts when they tried to run. "I think we all need to have a little talk."


End file.
